


【GGAD】分手炮

by mikunanana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunanana/pseuds/mikunanana
Summary: PWP小短文格林德沃越狱后，在某天的晚上找邓不利多準行不可描述的事情





	【GGAD】分手炮

.  
.  
.  
“阿不思... 即使过了这么多年，你还是一如以往的敏感.....”

在宁静的深夜，邓不利多不得不捂着嘴，因为他害怕自己不自觉发出的呻吟声遍布到校园每一个角落。而另一只手，则靠在墙壁上，支撑着站不稳的身体，并且用着丰满诱人的臀部对着他的旧情人，被对方抽插着。

“不要，快...快停下....嗯...嗯...”

“你多年没见面的爱人特意来找你，你应该热情招待他才对吧...而不是拒绝喔，我会很伤心的。而且，你这里可不是这样说... ”

邓不利多感觉到放在腰间上的手跑到他突起的乳头上，开始进行挑逗。

“啊.....等等....啊啊....”

突如其来的刺激，就算邓不利多捂着嘴，也无法控制自己，把声音喊了出来。他再次被亲切到不能再亲切的手触碰，即使随着时间的流逝，这种抚摸手法也令邓不利多无法忘却。

“我...不行了.....盖尔...嗯~~~!”

“你终于愿意喊我的名字了吗...”

看到邓不利多因高潮而多次抽搐着的身躯，格林德沃加快抽插的速度，直到看見抽搐停止，才从穴道抽出。

邓不利多双脚发软，身躯缘着墙壁滑下。

“等....等等.....快把我放下！....不要...又再插进来的话....啊啊啊~~”

没想到对方还没满足，邓不利多高潮完没多久，就被抱到沙发上......不，应该是被打开双腿，正面坐在格林德沃跨下那根性器上，手放在他的肩膀，继续进行抽插运动。

“终于可以看清楚你的正面了...” 格林德沃温柔地梳整着邓不利多因激烈的抽插而变得凌乱的头发。看见对方这么专注看着自己，邓不利多有点害羞，把头转开，逃避格林德沃的注视，又把脸向对方的肩膀上靠近，因为他不想被对方看见自己小鹿乱撞，兴奋又紧张的模样。也许是再次闻到格林德沃的气味，以及刚高潮完的敏感身体，穴道突然收窄。

“跟一个背叛你的人做....感觉很舒服吗？”格林德沃贴近邓不利多耳边说道。

“我不是给你.....发泄性欲的工具...”

“亲爱的，你现在都自己动起来了，搞清楚要发泄性欲的是谁？”

“不...不是这样的... 啊啊~”

“你这副发情般的姿态.....真想让你的学生看看他们最爱的教授现在怎样被操得欲生欲死....不过，你这个表情只可以出现在我面前。”格林德沃抚抚着邓不利多的脸颊，如同看见珍宝一样，他的视线根本无法从对方的脸蛋上离开。

邓不利多因高潮，身体再次抽搐着，无力的身体只好依靠着格林德沃。刚才还在反抗的邓不利多，又变得撒娇起来，不过没关系，这才是格林德沃真正想看到的。

“嗯~~盖尔...吻我.... ”

邓不利多闭上双眼，红唇微微张开。面对身前这个性感尤物，格林德沃根本无法抗拒，尽情地占有着。现在，房间只剩下两人急速的呼吸声。

“盖尔，我很想你....”

邓不利多紧紧地抱着对方精壮的腰身，身体贴近他，这个气味，令邓不利多再次回想起那时候，最珍贵、最美好的回忆。

“我也十分想你，阿尔。”

“放弃你的计划，回到我身边，我们....从头开始...好吗？”

邓不利多话语中常点哭腔，因为他已经知道会听到一个令自己心痛的答案....

“抱歉，我不能...”

“你不是说过我们要永远在一起，不分开吗？”

“那只是当初年少无知的约定... 而且，你一开始就知道我们之间的对抗是无法避免的....所谓的血盟，也可以有打破的一天。”

格林德沃一边说，一边用手安抚着快要哭出来的爱人。但是他知道，如果不这样说，只会令邓不利多抱有不存在的希望。即使每一字一句，如同一把把锋利的刀刺进二人的心中。

“你为什么变得这么残酷，连一点假希望都不留给我吗....就算是遍织出来的甜言蜜语也好啊...... ”

“也许是时候看清楚事实了...”

格林德沃整理好衣着后，转向邓不利多的方向。 “我们会再见的，邓不利多先生。”

邓不利多拉着他的衣袖，哪怕只有丝毫的可能，他也希望对方不会再离他而去。

“装作爱我的模样...使我爱上你，不反抗你，这就是你当年的目的吗？格林德沃。”

对方只是握住了邓不利多的手，在手背上留下一个吻，然后消失在自己面前。邓不利多没有得到任何回答。  
-

**Author's Note:**

> 标题本来是「越狱成功了，找邓不利多来一发庆祝吧！」然后发现这标题太欢乐跳脱了吧！ (›´ω`‹ )所以就改了。


End file.
